whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodline (VTR)
Bloodlines are smaller, derivative "sub-families" of vampires which branch off from the five clans, increasing the diversity among the Kindred. Overview A bloodline retains many of the characteristics of the clan from which it spawned, but the process of joining, or founding, a bloodline alters the joining Kindred's Vitae significantly. Bloodline members have easier access to one or more Disciplines; generally this is one Discipline in addition to those which come naturally to the parent clan, though some bloodlines may lose some clan Disciplines, gaining access to others. More exotic or focused bloodlines may have unique "bloodline Disciplines" which may be learnt only by their members (Although there are a few very rare exceptions, the Architects of the Monolith's Gilded Cage and the Mortualia Discpline of the Libitinarius are two exceptions.) Bloodlines also have their own distinctive weaknesses, which are often exacerbations of existing Clan weaknesses, or separate frailties layered upon the preexisting Clan flaws. The childe of a member of a bloodline always belongs to that bloodline's parent clan. To become a member of a bloodline, the childe must join one through force of will, though in some cases (notably with Malkovians) this can happen unconsciously. A vampire can only join bloodlines that split off from her own clan; a neonate can only join her sire's bloodline, if her sire belongs to one, but vampires of sufficient age and potency of blood may join other offshoots of their clan or, if truly powerful, create their own. The process of joining or creating a bloodline is irreversible, and no vampire may belong to more than one. The list of known bloodlines mentioned in Vampire: The Requiem includes: Daeva * Amara Havana ( -52) * Anvari ( -29) * The Asnâm ( -167) * The Carnival ( , p. 23-37) * Children of Judas ( , p. 38-50) * Duchagne ( ; Bloodlines: The Chosen, p. 36-45) * En ( -156) * Erzsébet ( -115) * Eupraxus (VTR: Night Horrors: Immortal Sinners p. 54-55) * Gulikan ( , p. 64-77) * Kallisti ( ) * Kinnaree ( -121) * Malintzin ( ) * Naditu * Nelapsi ( -95) * Septemi ( -96) * Spina ( ) * Toreador ( -248) * Xiao ( ; Bloodlines: The Chosen, p. 85-104) ** California Xiao ( -94) ** Tianpàn Xiao ( -104) * Zelani ( -169) Gangrel * Anavashra ( ) * Annunaku ( ) * Anubi ( ) * Barjot ( -159) * Bohagande ( -47) * Bruja ( -237) * Carnon ( -171) * Childer of the Morrigan ( -175) * Dead Wolves ( , p. 102-103) * Empusae (VTR: Night Horrors: Immortal Sinners p. 127) * Hounds of Actaeon ( , p. 111-112) * Les Gens Libres ( -72) * Larvae ( -230) * Mabry (VTR: Savage and Macabre p. 110-111) * The Mara ( -183) * Mystikoi ( -136) * Matasuntha ( ) * Moroi ( * Nepheshim ( -161) * Oberlochs ( -105) * Shepherds ( -39) * Taifa ( ; Bloodlines: The Chosen, p. 75-84) * Vedma ( , p. 169-171) Julii * Licinii ( -232) Mekhet * Agonistes ( ; Bloodlines: The Chosen, p. 16-25) * Alucinor ( -19) * Angustri ( ) * Bak-Ra ( -171) * Brothers of Ypres ( -26) * Család (VTR: Night Horrors: Immortal Sinners p. 118-120) * Khaibit ( -67) * Kuufukuji ( , p. 78-90) * Iltani ( -152) * Libitinarius ( -158) * Lynx ( ) * Mnemosyne ( , Shadows in the Dark p. 82-83) * Morbus ( -246; Requiem for Rome Rulebook, p. 233-235) * Norvegi ( , Shadows in the Dark p. 84-85) * Osites ( -175) * Players ( , p. 116-128) * Qedeshah ( -115) * Sangiovanni ( ; Bloodlines: The Chosen, p. 65-74) * Tismanu ( -168) Nosferatu * Acteius ( ) * Adroanzi ( -111) * Azerkatil ( , p. 145-149) * Baddacelli ( ; Bloodlines: The Chosen, p. 26-35) * Burakumin ( -240) * Calacas ( , p. 99-101) * Caporetti ( -21) * The Cockscomb Society (VTR: The Beast That Haunts the Blood p. 106-107) * Galloi ( , p. 51-63) * Gethsemani ( -57) * Licinii ( -232) * Lygos (VTR: The Beast That Haunts the Blood p. 107-108) * Mayarap (VTR]: Ancient Bloodlines, p. 122-124) * Moroi ( , p. 159-169) * Morotrophians ( -77) * Noctuku ( ; Bloodlines: The Chosen, p. 46-55) * Order of Sir Martin ( -140) * Rakshasa ( -125) * Telamones (VTR: Night Horrors: Immortal Sinners p. 94-95) * Usiri ( -166) * Yagnatia ( ; Bloodlines: The Chosen, p. 105-114) Ventrue * Adrestoi ( -105) * Apollinaire ( -68) * Architects of the Monolith ( -37) * Beni Murrahim ( ) * Bron ( , p. 10-22) * Canda Bhanu ( -58) * Cassians ( ) * Corajoso ( -105) * Deucalion ( -165) * Dragolescu ( -154) * Geheim ( -88) * Gorgons ( -179) * Icarians ( -169) * Licini ( ) * Macellarius ( , p. 90-102) * Malkovians ( -243, Lords Over the Damned, p. 110-116) * Malocusians ( ) * Melissidae ( , p. 103-115) * Nahualli ( -87) * Rötgrafen ( ; Bloodlines: The Chosen, p. 56-64) * Sotoha ( ) * The Sons of Cade (VTR: Night Horrors: Immortal Sinners p. 49) Any * Mortifiers of the Flesh ( -172) * Neglatu (Onyx Path Blog) * Sta-Au ( -35). Parent clan technically unknown and possibly Gangrel or Mekhet. * Therion ( ) References * pl:Linia krwi (WR) Category:Vampire: The Requiem glossary